


Sing me to sleep

by miko_kun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko_kun/pseuds/miko_kun
Summary: Sam Winchester needs vacation.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I write it for 500 followers challenge on tumbler by @easypeasybreezy. Enjoy.

Sam was sitting quietly in the library. There wasn’t any hunt that he and Dean can do so he can spend all day with books. 

“Hey Samsquanch!” Yell Gabriel into Sam’s face as he appeared on the table in front of Sam. “What do you think that you doing?”

“Gabe stop doing that.” said Sam. He nearly fall of his chair thanks to someone…

“Never gonna happen kiddo. You still don’t answer me. What do you think you doing?” Gabriel ask again. He jump of the table to have a better look on what was Sam doing.

“Well it seems like I have a day of so I decided that I do a little research.” Sam reply. “And stop playing with my books!”

“You have a day of and you choose to use it to do more work? What’s wrong with you?” Gabriel was sure that this man never have a proper day off. Maybe it’s time to give him one.

“You know what you need right now? Vacation. Let’s go.” Gabriel didn’t even wait for Sam’s response before he grabs his arm and flew away. He know exactly what place would be best for this moment. 

“What the hell?” Sam slowly turn to look around. They were alone on beautiful beach. 

“Surprise! Common lets have some fun.” Gabriel yells as he run straight into a water. Sam only second behind him. Once they were both in Gabriel start to splashing water at Sam. 

It wasn’t until sunset that Sam noticed that they were here all day.

“We should go back. Dean will be worry about where I am.” Sam said. They were now laying in the sand looking as the stars starts to show.

“Don’t worry about Dean Sam. I already take care of it. Now shut up and relax.” Gabriel said and hug Sam tighter. They continue to watch the stars in silence.


End file.
